Talk:The Enduring Tumult of War
CAUTION: this NM is a joke. MNK75/NIN37 incredibly easy solo. Don't let the overview of the mission scare you....its regen is nothing to fear at all:) I can't speak for other jobs, but as MNK this is a cakewalk, seriously. No 2-hour needed, no WS needed....hell, no buffs needed. Could have fought naked except for Destroyers and abused this NM. It's accuracy is god awful. I'd recommend eating a mithkabob for the added damage, though. click Stone Door, start punching....grats on the win:) --Brewtus 15:37, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Most DDs should not have problems with that NM. It is jobs with low damage potential (such as WHM and BRD) that would struggle with this. However, since you have to pass thru the same door to get to Spire of Vahzl, there is no real point to soloing it except just to test yourself or to get cutscenes ahead of time. Chewbar 17:48, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Exaggerating dramatization on the page––this NM is a loser I nearly felt compelled to just outright replace the followiong section, but instead, I figured I'd just openly laugh about it instead––because I am a jerk. ''If improperly handled, this effect can draw the battle out indefinitely. As a result, Nunyunuwi is often defeated with as much damage in as short a period as possible. '' This can't possibly be for real. Whomever wrote this must be a level 50 white mage with an onion staff. I've soloed this thing as Thief without so much as using a single weaponskill. Its HP is absolutely paltry, and any mention of 300TP from more than once person is laughable at best. Don't be intimidated by this weaksauce NM and over-prepare yourself for the pre-Promyvion - Vahzl entrance fight. You'll be spending enough time in there as it is. Brush him off to the side and be on your way.Valesti Leviathan 08:53, 19 April 2008 (UTC) I have to agree, this NM is a joke. I helped a friend as SAM/BLM and killed the golem with a single Rana > Gekko SC that was well over an overkill. Unless you're coming to this fight between level 50-60 then you shouldn't be worrying. As with all things, this depends on your class and damage output. As a WHM, the delay on swings combined with the low damage output makes this NM nearly impossible to solo without strong melee gear. The regeneration overpowers individual melee hits eventually overwriting the damage dealt by Hexa Strike. As a 75SMN this was (Too Weak) I went in solo, cast stoneskin, blink, aquavail, protect 2, shell 2, ane something else. I took out the bomb in the room with garuda. Then Rested MP. Summoned Garuda at 90% MP and touched stone, and out pops NM, did Predator Claws took just over 40% hp lol. Its accuracy even for my low evasion SMN was pathetic. It couldnt hit me or garuda, needless to within 2 minutes the golem was down and i was left with WTF??? what was that? BUT i guess they need to make you feel good before they suck the joy out of you in prommyvion vahlz LOL 75SMN almost too easy no brainer win Chaos Prime - Bismarck I think I know the problem... It's not the HP -- it's a regen, apparently, by the main page, to be 100 points per tick. Basically, it may be super-easy for someone who can just kill the thing in essentially one skillchain, but, outside of that... --Starcade 01:50, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Testimonials :*Soloed by a 67BLU/NIN by spamming Frenetic Rip, Bludgeon, and Mandibular Bite. :*Soloed by a SAM69/WAR34 by 2houring and starting with 300 tp. :*Soloed in less than 10 seconds as 75PUP/WAR with Harlequin frame (Dragon Kick to a full power Magic Mortar to instantly defeat it with the resulting Light skillchain. Mine did 800 Dragon Kick, 1700 Magic Mortar with 1700 Light.) :*Was EASILY defeated by LV75SMN with predator claws. :*Soloed by a PLD75/RDM37 with Bio II/Poison DoT and straight tanking. Casted Stoneskin/Blink/ProIV/ShellIII/Blaze Spikes/Phalanx before engaging, but most likely didnt need it :*Too weak for 74RNG/NIN using Hellfire + Silver Bullets, store TP from any mob nearby and open with velocity Shot and Sharpshot, pop a Slugshot, Barrage, then Slugshot and closed with EES, 30 seconds max. :*Soloed by 75 Scholar/RDM with Blink, Phalanx, Stoneskin and Sublimation fully charged. 2-hour Tabula Rasa is advised using to speed up the killing time. Nuking with Parsimony + Alacrity + Ebullience + Thunder IV/Blizzard IV kill it within 5 mins. :*Easily done by 75 RDM/BLM with Chainspell + Blizzard III. Nukes didn't seem to be resisted at all, usually hitting around 600 with a critical of over 700. :*Easily done by 75 DRG/WHM with Stoneskin and Blink up, 300TP. Used 2 times Penta Thrust and Jump + High Jump and lost 100HP over the whole fight :*Easily done by 75 SAM/BLM waited until I had 200+ TP before popping the NM, but could have been done without any TP at the start. Very easy fight. :*Soled by MNK69/WAR34 ... touch and go at the end, could have used a bit more prep, but 3 Footwork/Dragon Kick WS's and he was dead. :*Easily soloed by a Taru 75SAM/NIN with Fusion solo skillchain and 2/3 of Meikyo Shisui making Fragmentation... took about 30secs. lol :*EASY for 75WAR/NIN started with 120TP Mighty Strikes Raging Rush kept shadows up, 2nd Raging Rush destroyed it. :*Soloed as BLM75/RDM37, Began with Manafont spam ga spell after gravty and bound.